1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-density memory structures. In particular, the present invention relates to high-density memory structures formed by interconnected thin film storage elements, such as thin film storage transistors formed in vertical strips with horizontal word lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this disclosure, memory circuit structures are described. These structures may be fabricated on planar semiconductor substrates (e.g., silicon wafers) using conventional fabrication processes. To facilitate clarity in this description, the term “vertical” refers to the direction perpendicular to the surface of a semiconductor substrate, and the term “horizontal” refers to any direction that is parallel to the surface of that semiconductor substrate.
A number of high-density non-volatile memory structures, such as “three-dimensional vertical NAND strings,” are known in the prior art. Many of these high-density memory structures are formed using thin film storage transistors formed out of deposited thin films (e.g., polysilicon thin films), and organized as arrays of “memory strings.” One type of memory strings is referred to as NAND memory strings or simply “NAND strings”. A NAND string consists of a number of series-connected thin film storage transistors (“TFTs”). Reading or programming the content of any of the series-connected TFTs requires activation of all series-connected TFTs in the string. Thin film NAND transistors have lower conductivity than NAND transistors formed in single crystal silicon, therefore the low read current that is required to be conducted through a long string of NAND TFTs results in a relatively slow read access (i.e. long latency).
Another type of high density memory structures is referred to as the NOR memory strings or “NOR strings.” A NOR string includes a number of storage transistors each of which is connected to a shared source region and a shared drain region. Thus, the transistors in a NOR string are connected in parallel, so that a read current in a NOR string is conducted over a much lesser resistance than the read current through a NAND string. To read or program a storage transistor in a NOR string, only that storage transistor needs to be activated (i.e., “on” or conducting), all other storage transistors in the NOR string may remain dormant (i.e., “off” or non-conducting). Consequently, a NOR string allows much faster sensing of the activated storage transistor to be read. Conventional NOR transistors are programmed by a channel hot-electron injection technique, in which electrons are accelerated in the channel region by a voltage difference between the source region and the drain region and are injected into the charge-trapping layer between the control gate and the channel region, when an appropriate voltage is applied to the control gate. Channel hot-electron injection programming requires a relatively large electron current to flow through the channel region, therefore limiting the number of transistors that can be programmed in parallel. Unlike transistors that are programmed by hot-electron injection, in transistors that are programmed by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or by direct tunneling, electrons are injected from the channel region to the charge-trapping layer by a high electric field that is applied between the control gate and the source and drain regions. Fowler-Nordheim tunneling and direct tunneling are orders of magnitude more efficient than channel hot-electron injection, allowing massively parallel programming; however, such tunneling is more susceptible to program-disturb conditions.
3-Dimensional NOR memory arrays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,630,114 to H. T Lue, entitled “Memory Architecture of 3D NOR Array”, filed on Mar. 11, 2011 and issued on Jan. 14, 2014.
U.S. patent Application Publication US2016/0086970 A1 by Haibing Peng, entitled “Three-Dimensional Non-Volatile NOR-type Flash Memory,” filed on Sep. 21, 2015 and published on Mar. 24, 2016, discloses non-volatile NOR flash memory devices consisting of arrays of basic NOR memory groups in which individual memory cells are stacked along a horizontal direction parallel to the semiconductor substrate with source and drain electrodes shared by all field effect transistors located at one or two opposite sides of the conduction channel.
Three-dimensional vertical memory structures are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,878,278 to Alsmeier et al. (“Alsmeier”), entitled “Compact Three Dimensional Vertical NAND and Methods of Making Thereof,” filed on Jan. 30, 2013 and issued on Nov. 4, 2014. Alsmeier discloses various types of high-density NAND memory structures, such as “terabit cell array transistor” (TCAT) NAND arrays (FIG. 1A), “pipe-shaped bit-cost scalable” (P-BiCS) flash memory (FIG. 1B) and a “vertical NAND” memory string structure. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,350 to Walker et al. (“Walker I”), entitled “Method for Fabricating Programmable Memory Array Structures Incorporating Series—Connected Transistor Strings,” filed on Dec. 31, 2002 and issued on Feb. 28, 2006, also discloses a number of three-dimensional high-density NAND memory structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,411 to Walker (“Walker II”), entitled “Dual-Gate Device and Method” filed on Aug. 3, 2005 and issued on Nov. 3, 2009, discloses a “dual gate” memory structure, in which a common active region serves independently controlled storage elements in two NAND strings formed on opposite sides of the common active region.
3-Dimensional NOR memory arrays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,630,114 to H. T Lue, entitled “Memory Architecture of 3D NOR Array”, filed on Mar. 11, 2011 and issued on Jan. 14, 2014.
A three-dimensional memory structure, including horizontal NAND strings that are controlled by vertical polysilicon gates, is disclosed in the article “Multi-layered Vertical gate NAND Flash Overcoming Stacking Limit for Terabit Density Storage” (“Kim”), by W. Kim et al., published in the 2009 Symposium on VLSI Tech. Dig. of Technical Papers, pp 188-189. Another three-dimensional memory structure, also including horizontal NAND strings with vertical polysilicon gates, is disclosed in the article, “A Highly Scalable 8—Layer 3D Vertical-gate (VG) TFT NAND Flash Using Junction-Free Buried Channel BE-SONOS Device,” by H. T. Lue et al., published in the 2010 Symposium on VLSI: Tech. Dig. Of Technical Papers, pp. 131-132.
FIG. 1a shows three-dimensional vertical NAND strings 101 and 102 in the prior art. FIG. 1b shows basic circuit representation 140 of a three-dimensional vertical NAND string in the prior art. Specifically, vertical NAND string 101 and 102 of FIG. 1a and their circuit representation 150 are each essentially a conventional horizontal NAND string which—rather than each connecting 32 or more transistors in series along the surface of a substrate—is rotated 90 degrees, so as to be perpendicular to the substrate. Vertical NAND strings 101 and 102 are serially-connected thin film transistors (TFTs) in a string configuration that rises like a skyscraper from the substrate, with each TFT having a storage element and a control gate provided by one of the word line conductors in an adjacent stack of word line conductors. As shown in FIG. 1b, in the simplest implementation of a vertical NAND string, TFTs 15 and 16 are the first and last memory transistors of NAND string 150, controlled by separate word lines WL0 and WL31, respectively. Bit line select transistor 11, activated by signal BLS, and ground select transistor 12, activated by signal SS, serve to connect an addressed TFT in vertical NAND string 150 to corresponding global bit line GBL at terminal 14 and global source line (ground) GSL, at terminal 13, during read, program, program-inhibit and erase operations. Reading or programming the content of any one TFT, (e.g., TFT 17) requires activation of all 32 TFTs in vertical NAND string 150, which exposes each TFT to read-disturb and program-disturb conditions. Such conditions limit the number of TFTs that can be provided in a vertical NAND string to no more than 64 or 128 TFTs. Furthermore, the polysilicon thin films upon which a vertical NAND string is formed have much lower channel mobility—and therefore higher resistivity—than conventional NAND strings formed in a single-crystal silicon substrate, thereby resulting in a low read current relative to the read current of a conventional NAND string.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0298013 (“Hwang”), entitled “Vertical Structure Semiconductor Memory Devices And Methods OF Manufacturing The Same,” discloses three-dimensional vertical NAND strings. In its FIG. 4D, Hwang shows a block of three dimensional vertical NAND strings addressed by wrap-around stacked word lines 150 (reproduced herein as FIG. 1c).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,192 to Eitan, entitled “Memory Cell utilizing asymmetrical charge trapping” filed Jul. 23 1996 and issued Jun. 16, 1998 discloses NROM type memory transistor operation of the type employed in an embodiment of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,521 to Zvi Or-Bach et al, entitled “Semiconductor Device and Structure,” filed on Oct. 11, 2010 and issued on Sep. 27, 2011 to Zvi-Or Bach et al discloses a first layer and a second layer of layer-transferred mono-crystallized silicon in which the first and second layers include horizontally oriented transistors. In that structure, the second layer of horizontally oriented transistors overlays the first layer of horizontally oriented transistors, each group of horizontally oriented transistors having side gates.
Transistors that have a conventional non-volatile memory transistor structure but short retention times may be referred to as “quasi-volatile.” In this context, conventional non-volatile memories have data retention time exceeding tens of years. A planar quasi-volatile memory transistor on single crystal silicon substrate is disclosed in the article “High-Endurance Ultra-Thin Tunnel Oxide in Monos Device Structure for Dynamic Memory Application”, by H. C. Wann and C. Hu, published in IEEE Electron Device letters, Vol. 16, No. 11, November 1995, pp 491-493. A quasi-volatile 3-D NOR array with quasi-volatile memory is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,630,114 to H. T Lue, mentioned above.